


Falling Stars for Daisy's Tears

by moonjidaisy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjidaisy/pseuds/moonjidaisy
Summary: Daisy flowers dropped to the cold floor, their petals shattered.Tears running down his face, as he saw a picture of Minho andhimㅡhands on each other's shouldersㅡsmiling brightly inside aframe on his working desk.“Now that you’re gone,” he whispers.“All I could hear are those words I should’ve said sooner.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Falling Stars for Daisy's Tears

**_Hi Minho hyung!_ **

**_It’s been awhile._ **

**_How long has it been? A year?_ **

**_That was a hard time, for sure. The moment I knew you’re not here anymore._ **

**_Facing a farewell will never be an easy task. No matter how much you've been preparing for it, you'll never be able to face it briefly. Tears will be rolling down your cheeks, sobs will burn your throat, your lips will tremble hard as your mind starts to play those memories you've spent together, scene by scene._ **

**_Our dining table is missing a chair, my laugh is missing a pair, and I?_ **

**_I’m missing a shoulder to lean on._ **

**_For a second my head is still resting on your shoulder, but then in a glimpse of eyes…_ **

**_You’re already gone…_ **

**_A month after you’re gone, I was a mess._ **

* * *

Time flies so fast without Jisung realizing. Now the same exact days keep repeating, spending his morning with walking to his officeㅡthe same street, same blinding traffic light with the cars honking at each other, and clomping sound of everyone’s step on the sidewalk. He will arrive at his office around 8, and start to work with numbers and statistics. The soft clatter of those fingers dancing skillfully across the plastic keys, the sound of fluttering papers frictioning with each other, whispering voice talking, it’s all the same. The only thing that’s different is just him. Everything feels odd, despite the fact that they’re exactly just the same from before. 

It’s just him.

_ “We’re not going to ask him to have lunch with us?”  _

Jisung looked from the corner of his eyes, it was Changbinㅡa new guy in his office who just came 2 weeks ago, his desk is right beside Jisung’s desk. He was whispering, but it’s loud enough for Jisung to hear and realize that they were talking about him. 

_“I asked him to go have lunch together last week, but he always said he’s not hungry. Don’t worry, just let him be,”_ the other guy answered.

Changbin nodded a little, glancing slightly to Jisung’s seat for a few seconds before he followed the others to have lunch. 

Jisung sighed, leaning his tired back to his seat as his eyes closed softly. 

**_Right._ **

**_I also don’t know._ **

**_Why I’m not hungry._ **

**_Why I don’t feel like talking with others._ **

**_Or why I don’t have any will to do anything._ **

**_It feels heavy to just simply breathe._ **

He dragged his chair away, standing up and walking to the cafeteria to brew some coffee. That was the second coffee he had that day. He sipped his coffee slowly, trying to swallow some warmth from it, but there’s none. The coffee was hot, but it feels… cold. It’s been a while since the last time he had a nice warm coffeeㅡusually Minho would brew it for him but now, he’s not here anymore. 

**_Spending those days without you felt so odd._ **

**_It hurts, and just- heavy._ **

**_I’m sure I’m missing some memories, now that I tried to recall them, I realized there are some empty spaces where I just can’t remember what happened at that time._ **

* * *

_ He walks slowly on the sidewalk, with the streetlights shining his way in the dark cold night. The moon is shining softly above him, but he doesn’t have enough courage to look at it.  _

_ It’s only been a month, how dare he enjoy such a beautiful scenery?  _

_ How dare he even manage to fall asleep peacefully? _

_ How dare he doesn’t shed any tears after his farewell? _

_ He hates it, the fact that everything is still working normally without him. _

_ He hates it so much.  _

_ Soon he realized he had been walking to nowhere. He looks around, trying to find any clue of where he is.  _

_**Ah.. I should’ve focused more..** he whispered.  _

_ His eyes met a wooden door on a building that looks like a shop. It looks like an old building with some vines on it’s walls. There are some flowers in a pot flanking the entrance door, warm yellow light is shining softly from inside through the display window. He squinted his eyes a little, trying to read the letters written on it.  _

**_CHAN’S ROOM_ **

**_There’s a place like this near my house?_ **

_ He tried to take a peek of the inside from the display window, and then the door suddenly opened. A man standing there, his eyes observing and looking into him from head to toes. Jisung couldn’t help but smiled awkwardly, trying to melt down the tense atmosphere.  _

_**“I’m sorry, I’m just passing by...I never knew there’s a place like this in this neighborhood,”** he said.  _

_ The other only smiled warmly, and he invited Jisung to come in and take a closer look. He doesn’t know what happenedㅡhe usually doesn’t say yes to a stranger that easyㅡbut he got inside the building. He looks around, there’s a lot of plants, a shelf filled with books, on the corner of the room there’s a small table with a vinyl player sitting on it where the soft piano music is playing. The wall is decorated with yellow wallpaper with green tendril details. Everything in that room is so prettyㅡand warm.  _

**_“You can sit there”_ **

_ Jisung followed him, sitting on the dining table while the other put a cup of hot tea in front of him. It smells really good. He glanced at the other who is sitting in front of him, smiling.  _

_ “ **My name is Chan,”** he said. _

_**“I’m Jisung,”** he answered. _

_ He took a sip of the tea, and it tasted really good. He looked around, and he found two cats staring at him from the stairs. One is grey-coloured, and the other is orange. The grey one tilted their head as they saw Jisungㅡin such an adorable wayㅡand Jisung couldn’t help but smiling to them.  _

_ “ **His name is dori,”** Chan said.  _

**_“And the orange one is soonie.”_ **

_ A smile curled on Jisung’s face. “ **They’re cute,”** he said genuinely.  _

_ Jisung looked into his watch, only to realize that it was past 10 PM. He immediately stood up, thanking Chan for the tea, saying goodbye to both Chan and his cats, and he left with a smile on his features.  _

**_“You can always come here anytime!!”_ **

* * *

**_Maybe they’re just memories I wasn’t supposed to remember? Idk._ **

He walked back to his desk, ruffling his black hair a little, and started to type again. He smiled a little, a picture of Dori tilting his face while looking at him was hovering in his mind. Minho always wanted to adopt some cats, but sadly he doesn’t get a chance to do so. 

_ “Maybe I should go there again tonight”  _ he thought, while finishing his work in a hurry. 

**_I remember I was trying to get home as fast as I could, but then I met him._ **

He finished his work in time, and now he was packing his stuff into his backpack. He dropped his name tag on the floor, and someone picked it up. Changbin. 

“You dropped this,” he said, offering his nametag to him. 

Jisung forced a little smile on his face, and he took his nametag from Changbin’s hand.

“Thank you,” he said. 

**_That was the most not genuine thank you I’ve ever said._ **

“Why don’t you come with us to have dinner together? I can pick you up if you want.”

_ Don’t. _

“I have an appointment today, I’m sorry.” 

And he ran away in a hurry, not even saying goodbye to Changbin. He needed to get out before the conversation got deeper, he didn't want it to happen. 

**_I reject him like that, how stupid am I, hyung? Hahaha_ **

**_I’m such a loser at that time._ **

**_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you._ **

**_I have a cat now, I can’t remember how I got him, but he lives with me now._ **

**_His name is Dori, such a cute name, right?_ **

* * *

“He’s a cute cat,” Jisung said, with his skinny hands going through the cat’s grey hairs. 

“And his hair is so soft..” he continued. 

Chan pulled a half-moon smile on his face, it’s fascinating to see Jisung smiling so brightly after a few days always coming with a storm inside his head. 

“You can take him with you,” he said. 

“Seems like he really likes you,” he continued. 

Jisung seemed a bit unsure, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to raise a cat properly.

“Just try it first, if you feel like you can’t handle him, you can bring him back to me!”

A smile finally curled up on Jisung’s face. He brought dori home with happiness wandering from his eyes. 

* * *

**_That guy who picked up my name tag, I’m dating him now. Hahaha._ **

**_Funny, isn’t it?_ **

**_Jisung? Dating?_ **

**_But he’s a nice person, Seo Changbin._ **

**_At first he looks, bold._ **

**_But actually he’s very sweet and generous._ **

**_He helped me a lot._ **

**_I’m so thankful for him (even though I tease him a lot hehehet)_ **

**_Was it 2? Or 3 months after you’re gone._ **

**_He confessed. That he loved me._ **

**_That was the most red my cheeks could blush. It feels so weird. My hand is shaking, my heart is pounding. It was just, weird but also fascinating._ **

**_Are you doing well, hyung?_ **

**_I miss you._ **

**_How does it feel, dying?_ **

**_They said it’s painless, and it’s quicker than falling asleep._ **

**_But I’m actually curious._ **

**_What happens when you die?_ **

* * *

Rain was pouring heavily. Everything got drenchedㅡdaisy flowers in front of the florist, traffic light, the sidewalk he was walking in, everything. Minho tightened his grip on his umbrella, standing in front of the crossing walk, and then he walked across the street. 

Everything happened too fastㅡa car was running a red lightㅡand it happens. For a second he thought he managed to step asideㅡso the car won’t smash onto his bodyㅡbut on the next second, he knew he failed. His body was there, laying pathetically on the street. Red flush flowed, alloyed with the transparent water on the streets as it slowly faded away. 

_ I’m dead? _

“Yes, you are,” a soft-angelic voice answered his question from his right. 

He turned his head into the source of voice, and he found a man smilingㅡthat’s the most soothing smile he has ever seenㅡto him. Minho shaked his head heavily.

“I can’t die now, Jisung… Jisung can’t live alone, he still needs me.”

“You have no choice, unfortunately,” the other answered. 

Minho stares at the other with a begging face. 

“I really really can’t go,” he said, his pupils shaked, a drop of tears running down his cheek.

“Jisung.. Jisung will be alone, and he will fall apart again. He doesn’t have anyone, he only has me.”

“I will do everything, please…”

The other stared at Minho genuinely. He finally nodded, and he said,

“Come with me. I have something to help you out.” 

Minho followed him cluelessly, he was the only hope he had. 

They arrived in front of a building that looks like a shop. It has a wooden door in front of it. It looks like an old building with some vines on it’s walls. There are some flowers in a pot flanking the entrance door, warm yellow light is shining softly from inside through the display window. He squinted his eyes a little, trying to read the letters written on it. 

**_CHAN’S ROOM_ **

They went inside, and he looked around.

There are a lot of plants, a shelf filled with books, on the corner of the room there’s a small table with a vinyl player sitting on it where the soft piano music is playing. The wall is decorated with yellow wallpaper with green tendril details. Everything in that room is so prettyㅡand warm.

“You can sit there”

Minho followed him, sitting on the dining table while the other put a cup of hot tea in front of him. It smells really good. He glanced at the other who was sitting in front of him, smiling. 

“My name is Chan,” he said. 

“My name is Minho.”

“So, Minho. Here’s the deal.”

“I can’t bring you back to life, but I also can’t take you away if you refused to. Besides, that boyㅡJisung, he can’t let you go. You won’t be able to leave peacefully if both of you refuse to do so,” he continued. 

There’s a long pause, before Chan moves his chair closer to the table, staring right into Minho’s eyes, and he said,

“You can help him to be ready to let you go. You can help him to heal his wound. You can help him to find his light. But in order to do that, it will cost something.”

Minho’s eyes widened,

“What is it?”

**“Your memory.”**

“You won’t remember anything about him. Those happy memories, those laughs, you won’t remember any of them. He will still remember about you. Of course I will help you to help him, but after that, he won’t remember me too. Is that okay?” 

Minho nodded, there’s no hesitation in it. 

**_Anything for his daisy._ **

**_He will help him to find his hope._ **

**_A falling star for Daisy's tears._ **

Chan smiled again.

“Are you ready?”

A few hours passed. In front of Chan, a cat with grey fur stoodㅡtilting his head as he smiled to him. Chan smiled back, and he said, 

“Your name is Dori now”

* * *

**_I hope you’re doing well, Minho hyung._ **

**_I miss you, so bad._ **

A pair of big hands embraces him from the back. Vanilla smells pervading from those hands. 

“You’re writing a letter again for Minho hyung?” said Changbin.

Jisung nods, a smile carved on his face as Changbin tightened his hands around him. Red blush tinting his cheeks, his face is getting warm from the touch of the older.

“Have you fed dori?” Jisung asks. 

“Uhuh, I did,” the other answered. 

“Good boy,” he giggles.

Changbin lands a soft kiss on his head. As if it’s not enough to make Jisung’s heart flutter, he ruffles Jisung’s black hair softly. Jisung’s face is getting even redder than before.

“Stooppp ittttt,” he whines.

“How can I stop when everything I did makes you blush that hard? You’re cute.”

“It’s your turn to wash the dishes, Jisung,” Changbin said, pulling his hands off Jisung’s body and running up to his room. 

Jisung thinks for a moment, and then he knows The older has fooled him again. 

“IT'S YOUR TURNNNN” he screams on the top of his lungs, followed with Changbin’s hysterical laugh from upstairs. 

**_I will be okay, hyung._ **

**_I won’t be crawling in the darkness again._ **

**_I found my hope._ **

**_Your daisy has found his falling star to grant his wish._ **

**_I love you, and I miss you so much!_ **

**_fin._ **


End file.
